


Time Interrupted

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Craig sometimes gets a little jealous that Stripe seems to like Tweek so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Interrupted

The favorite part of Craig’s weekend had to be when Tweek came over.

They didn’t get to hang out as much as they used to-- even dating each other for two years, Senior year was killer on everyone’s social life-- but Saturday nights were their sanctuary. They had to make time for each other. It didn’t matter how busy they were, no matter what, they would find a way to spend time together.

Craig always found himself tapping his fingers anxiously as he counted down the minutes until Tweek would arrive. Ruby would notice sometimes when she stuck her head in and tease him, with would end with both siblings flipping each other off and shooting nasty retorts at one another. There was no real heat behind it, no real anger or hatred, but Craig was embarrassed and Ruby knew that he was. It always got on his nerves that she found such delight in teasing him about his relationship.

He tried to listen to music to take his mind off of his wait. Each song somehow managed to remind him of his boyfriend, however, and eventually Craig would throw away the iPod in disgust and roll over onto his stomach. Shoving his face into his pillow, he’d grumble to himself until he’d finally subside into a testy, impatient teenager.

As soon as the doorbell rang, Craig was up and off of his bed, streaking for his door and the stairs. He managed to reach his mother right when she opened her mouth to yell for him, Tweek standing in the doorway and twitching just a little. “Hey,” he greeted breathlessly, trying to act cool. He had absolutely no air in his lungs because of that mad dash he made downstairs, but that was okay. Tweek was here now. This was the best part of his entire week!

“H-hi, Craig, ngh,” Tweek managed weakly and twitched a little more, but the small smile on his lips showed that he was just as happy as Craig to be here. Craig reached out and grabbed his boyfriend’s hand, steering him towards the stairs.

“Keep the door open,” Craig’s mom yelled after him. He stopped at the top of the stairs and turned to flip her off, which she promptly retaliated by raising her own middle finger back. “I mean it,” she told him as he further pulled Tweek down the hall. “Door. Open.”

Craig ignored her and steered Tweek into his room, shutting the door firmly behind them. He hoped the sound of it closing echoed down to her. She was always acting like he was still a kid, even though he had just turned eighteen three weeks ago. He was an adult now! He should be able to have his boyfriend in his room without his parents always hovering around, or his sister constantly breathing down their necks. It was hard enough to get Tweek to have sex most days, he didn’t need his family cock blocking him too!

Craig wandered over to his computer and turned on some low music to fill the background with, then turned around to peer at his blond, twitchy partner. Tweek had wandered over to Stripe’s cage while Craig had been busy on his computer, and he reached a finger down to lightly stroke over the guinea pig’s back. Craig watched mutely as his boyfriend did this, a small frown in place. Stripe made a few low chirps and then popcorned away, frolicking in his cage happily all the while making those gleeful, cheerful noises.

“He really likes you,” Craig stated. He said this almost every time Tweek socialized with Craig’s most cherished pet. Every time the blond would talk or stroke the guinea pig, Stripe would react the same way: delightfully running around his cage and basking in the attention. Some days he acted more loving towards Tweek then he did his daddy Craig, who loved him every day and pet him and fed him. Craig wasn’t jealous though. Nope. No way.

He was a bigger person than that.

“H-he’s cute,” Tweek murmured and looked around at Craig, a smile teasing at the corner of his lips. He reached his hand back down and pet the guinea pig again, once, twice down the back and then scratching lightly behind its small ears. “I l-like him t-too.”

Craig wandered over to Tweek’s side and peered down at the guinea pig, brows furrowed. “I think he likes you more than he likes me,” he stated and turned his dark eyes back to his boyfriend, quirking a brow. Tweek flushed and blinked rapidly at him before sputtering, shaking his head quickly.

“No way!” Tweek cried out and waved his hands about as if to ward off the statement. “He de-definitely loves you more!” Tweek’s hands went down to nervously twist and tug at the hem of his shirt, then his green eyes connected with Craig’s dark ones again. “There’s n-no w-w-way he’d pick me over you.”

Craig studied him for a few more moments longer, then allowed his lips to twist into the smallest hint of a smile. “You think so,” he stated/asked and Tweek nodded rapidly, sputtering out more reassuring statements. Craig shrugged and then wrapped his arms around Tweek’s waist, hauling him up against him. “Not that I really care too much, right now anyway,” Craig murmured and leaned forward to press his lips softly against the blonde's own. “I have better things to be preoccupied with.”

“L-like what?”

“Like how to get you out of those pants,” Craig whispered and then pressed his lips more tightly against his boyfriend’s. They would have gone further too, if they hadn’t been interrupted right then. Craig had managed to angle himself so he could steer Tweek towards the bed, intent on getting him wrapped up in those blankets and naked within the next ten minutes, tops. However, fate had other plans for him.

“Mom told you to keep this door open,” Ruby sang from the doorway, where she had heaved said door open as hard as she could. It made Tweek cringe away and stumble, tripping onto his ass and blinking owlishly at the door from his new seat. Craig turned to glare at his sister. She was smirking and twirling a strand of red hair around her fingers, eyes glinting devilishly. “Better keep it open, huh Craig.”

Craig had never felt like strangling his sister as much as he did right then.

“Craig,” his mom yelled up the stairs. “Dinner is in ten minutes and I expect you and Tweek down here, and no more closed doors.”

His entire family constantly conspired against him. Dammit.

Craig turned to peer back down at Tweek and then heaved a sigh. That was okay. He’d just wait until later tonight, when the rest of them would forget about Craig and Tweek all alone up in Craig’s room together. Then he would make his move and pounce.

Holding a hand out, he hauled his boyfriend back to his feet and started maneuvering them towards the door. Ruby darted away and ran down the stairs before Craig could do anything in retaliation, leaving him alone with his blond spazz for a precious few moments. “We’ll continue this later,” he said and leaned forward to place one more long, lingering kiss to his warm lips. “And maybe I can even let Stripe out to play later too.”

“S-sure,” Tweek said and he beamed at Craig, reaching both hands out to clasp his own in them. “I-I’d like that.”

“Good.”


End file.
